The Dragon Prince: Beginnings
by gamergirl101
Summary: Legends tell of a dragon prince that would either save or destroy both kingdoms and the world. Now, a young male has to choose between two sides; the family he was born to or the family who raised him. This is only the beginning of his story.
1. The Prophecy

Long ago, there was a deity known as the Dragon Prince. When the world gets involved in a massive war, the Prince will then form a final judgment; to save or destroy the world. Hearing the people's pleas for the violence and war to end, the Prince took pity on the people and showered them with an everlasting light. He chose to save the world instead of destroying it.

Scholars and fascinated folks often wondered if the Dragon Prince lived among the people as a manakete (half-human, half-dragon). For a few years, they began to test that theory by bringing men and male children. Their appearances, abilities, and personalities were studied. However, none of the studies were proven correct. The whereabouts of the great dragon deity became a mysterious to all.

The war between Nohr and Hoshido raged for centuries. Many people all over waited for the Dragon Prince to make his decision. Yet, there was no sign of him. Villages burned to the ground, lives were destroyed in bloodsheds, and friendships turned into betrayments. People prayed and hoped while others stopped believing. No one knew what the outcome of the war would be. Will the world be still standing? Or will everything vanish forever?

 **[Update: I had edited the prophecy to make it better. Isn't it better now? ^.^]**


	2. Prologue

**This is my first Fire Emblem Fates/IF fanfic. I do not Fire Emblem Fates/IF, or anything else used in this story. Enjoy!**

The Dragon Prince

{Season 1}

Prologue: Fateful Night

The lands of Hoshido were lit by flickers of stars and the moon's shimmering crescent. The night fell silent as the people retired to their resting homes. Yet, a candle remained glowing. Hoshido Palace was home to a young prince who would sometimes not rest.

Prince Draconis, no older than eight, was looking out his window. His eyes gazed upon the silver crescent above. He was one of the youngest children of the Hoshidan royal family. His crimson orbs were curious of the huge world he lived in. He was different from his siblings. Draconis preferred books and knowledge. He would even look up to the stars and wonder what other lands were like.

He heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see. His father was at the door; his blood-red armor slightly glowing from the candles down the halls. "Son, why are you up? You need your rest," the man spoke as he moved to his child. The father ruffed the son's dark hair; the child softly laughed.

"Papa, I have been wondering all my life," the boy explained. He pointed toward the outside. "I wonder if there are various other lands. I wish to explore them someday."

The father smiled. "Yes, someday. Someday, I will take you out for a couple of days with a few soldiers. We will go and you can discover more than you could ever imagine." The man promised that for his son.

The small lad was happy and kept hold of that promise his father made. He could tell that he might be able to see more than just sitting at home exploring by his eyes only. The child and father embraced.

A young man, dressed in a silver armor, ran desperately; as if fleeing for his life. He saluted, reporting, "King Sumeragi, the Nohrians are asking you and Prince Draconis to come to their kingdom. You and your son should make haste now." The king thought for a moment and believed the meeting might end the war.

He called for his son. Draconis was told that he might go to explore tonight. The boy beamed, getting ready as fast as he could. The two then set off, a few guards by their side.

Some time had passed, and the prince felt something strange. It was quiet; too quiet. "Papa, it is very silent tonight. Are you sure we will be okay," he asked his father.

The king knew the sounds were dying away. Yet, he didn't want the prince to worry. He smiled as he gently patted his son on the head. "My boy, don't you worry. If something were to attack us, I promise you will be safe. I promised your mother I will not let anything harm you." That helped calm Draconis as the group continued to march to Nohr.

When they reached the moonlit streets, the feeling grew stronger. The prince felt colder and wrapped his cloak tighter in hopes to get warmth. Sumeragi felt the icy breeze as well. The soldiers thought that the cold would pass. However, it did not pass.

After a while, two soldiers froze to death and the prince tripped. Draconis felt very numb and cold. He shivered as he laid on the stone path, clutching his silky cloak tightly. He called for his father with a whimpering cry.

The father turned to see his son that was in pain. Just then, he noticed an archer was aiming an arrow at his son. He ran his child and guarded the boy. The man screamed as the arrow pierced his arm. His son gasped.

A man with white hair and Nohrian purple robes gave out a command, and arrows flew out and hit the father and soldiers. The fighters lay dead as the Hoshidian king kneeled down in pain. The prince - unharmed - watched, crying out to his father, "Papa...no….Papa…."

The robed man came closer to the Hoshidian king. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap." In the man's hand was a double axe. He raised it and lowered it upon the wounded man. Draconis watched the blood gush out of her father's body. He couldn't believe it. His father no longer moved again.

"You poor thing." The boy looked up to the man who killed his father. He wanted to get away, but felt frozen; his body was still numb. He tried to move, but it was no use as the man came closer and closer. "Orphaned at such a tender young age." Draconis felt his body giving in slowly to slumber. His eyes slowly started to close as the man grabbed him. "You are my child now." Darkness covered him; sleeping.

When news of Prince Draconis's capture and the Hoshidian king's death came to the public, the kingdom grew frightened and desperate. The queen prayed that her son would be safe. She was also mourning for her lost husband. She became the new ruler of Hoshido.

Meanwhile, the siblings decided to capture the princess of Nohr; young Azura. They believed that the method would convince the Nohrian king to return their brother back home. After a few months, they kidnapped the princess. The Hoshidians demanded for the prince in exchange for his daughter. However, he refused and took Draconis as his son. With that, the people had no choice but to raise Azura. They prayed and hoped their prince would be safe and sound.

 **So, I do have Fates. But, I do like making a few twists. So, do expect them.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. Thank you for supporting the story. I hope this story progresses very well. I do not own Fire Emblem IF/Fates or anything else used.**

 **Warning: Some of the parts contain abuse. Don't like? Don't see.**

Episode 1: Substitute Prince of Nohr

 **{Normal POV}**

It had been months since the death of Sumeragi and the capture of Prince Draconis. The Hoshidians became wary and hoped their prince would be returned. The siblings of the kingdom saw the hope fading away, but prayed to the Dragon Prince if he would return their lost brother.

Meanwhile, Draconis was raised for most of his life in Nohr. When he was brought to the palace by Garon, his memories were unclear and didn't know of his true family. Despite that, the Nohrian king gave orders that the boy must be locked up in a room and not be let out; unless it is an emergency. The maids and butlers felt pity for the child, but were forced to obey.

Time passed and the Nohrian royal siblings accompanied the young prince. Jakob and Felicia were also with them. They offered Draconis gifts of clothes, food, books, and many other items. The visits did helped calm the boy better.

As time went by, Draconis studied and his vast blank mind emerged. He trained hard at the sword and had a different style in clothing. The fighting skills did make his father pleased.

The young child started to have strange dreams of a singing blue-haired female and a dragon. He wasn't sure why he was seeing those things each night, and it had made him weary and distracted.

"Jakob, the dreams are making me worried. What do you think they mean," the prince once asked his butler. The butler was sure what the prince meant. He assured to the boy that the dreams might be a message.

-more months later-

 **{Draconis's POV}**

Father doesn't seem to notice the dreams I had been having each night. Instead, he might be doing something to me. For some reason each morning, I wake up to a scar or two on my body. I don't know why; not even the servants or the siblings knew. I wanted to ask Father, but I felt nervous and decided to not bother him.

My brother, Xander, was suspicious of the scars on me. He told me he might have an idea why those scars formed on me. He believed the scars were from a Nohrian ritual, but wasn't sure for what ritual. I feel something was up.

Yet, I can't accuse Father. Whenever I mess up, he would go easy on me. If one of my siblings or servants mess up, he would be furious at them. That made me confused; why is Father being rude to the others while he treats me like a god? Am I that special?

The scars were becoming worse than in previous years. The wounds were making it difficult for me to even move. Many times, my siblings would have to carry me; mostly by Camilla. She was the one always worrying about me, but she does remind me of a mother.

Jakob informed Father of my wounds, but he…...that man didn't seem to care. He ordered the butler to bring me to the throne gave me to Jakob and Jakob brought me to Father. When Jakob left me with Father, I heard Father calling me. I looked up, and suddenly saw hatred in his eyes.

Father's voice was like thunder as he pushed me against a wall. "Listen here, you pathetic son of mine. You think those scars are too much? I'll give you too much." He started to curse at me, kick me, and he grabbed my throat. Warm tears trickled down from my eyes. I couldn't understand. _Father, why are you doing this? What did I do to deserve this?_

After hours of torture and thousands of swear words, he let me go and left me laying on the cold stone floor. He called to Jakob and told him that I fell down the stairs. _Why is Father lying like that? He had beaten me up and now is trying to cover up his act._

The young man saw my condition and worried. He carefully picked me up and carried me back to my room. "Master, what really happened?" Jakob seems to know what actually went on. I wanted to tell him the truth; that Father cursed at me, had beaten me up, told me I was weak. But, I couldn't speak; no words came out. _Come on, Draconis. Say something! Anything! Tell him!_ I felt something; fear, a fear of Father finding out and making the meeting more painful.

Since then, I kept the secrets in me. I swore to not let my pain get in the way. I felt stronger, but lonely. I wasn't physically alone, but I felt loneliness. But, I didn't want Father to know of new tears and cries.

My sword techniques are skyrocketing and that did make Father pleased. He offered a deal; if I defeat Xander in a battle, I might be able to go outside the kingdom.

My older brother was stronger and older than me. But, it looks like I will have to win in order for that wish to be granted.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that is it for episode 1! Thank you for reading, guys! ^.^ This makes me soooo happy. I was originally going to part 1, part 2, etc. But, looks like I will merge parts when I get the chance (after typing the chapters, that is). Chapter 1 looks rather interesting. I wonder how the battle will go. Plus, I got a surprise for the battle. What it is, you ask? Stay tuned!**


End file.
